Frozen Hearts
by Roaniegal
Summary: When Danny Phantom mysteriously appears to Elsa of Arendale, there seems to be some sort of magical connection to them. Is it simply two ice empowered being connecting or is it something more? Have they found their soul mate?
1. Falling into Your Life

**A/N NOTE:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE WORKS OF FICTION**

**This idea came to me early this morning, 11/21/14, amidst my lion king drawing I decided to attempt Disney's Elsa and Nickelodeons' Danny Fenton on the same sheet of paper…and this just kinda resulted. I blame creativity. **

"Queen Elsa, of Arendale! Accompanying our queen, Princess Anna, of Arendale!"

Duke Cheffery announced loudly, in front of the room of suitors. Anna sighed and did as she had been doing for the last four years, following her sister's elegant form and standing before the crowd. Sneaking a glance at her older sister, she had to force herself to remind herself that this was how the royals had found companionship for centuries, ever since the first dawn in the kingdom of Arendale. The princess' back was straight, even as the weight of her unborn children tossed her forward slightly. Elsa's gaze wandered protectively to her sister, and then deciding Anna was fine, Elsa set her gaze forward and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank all of you for so graciously attending my suiting ceremony. It is a great honor to be in the company of such great persons!"

"Just do not freeze us this time, please, Your Highness. I couldn't take it twice!"

Elsa's cool was lost for a moment as she was taken back into those two horrible days and then she shifted her focus back where it was needed and she laughed gently. "I will do my best, Sir."

He snorted and strode forward. "Unlikely. Prince Ohann, from Weselton. It is a displeasure to make your acquaintance. Shall I assume my feelings are reciprocated to the fullest extent?"

"You shall indeed. Why, pray tell, did you knock upon my castle doors if you intent to only insult my kingdom and my ruling?"

All at once, the room grew unbearably cold and all looked to the queen but she too was shaking from the new sub-zero temperatures. "It…it's not me! I'm immune to my own powers. What in all the worlds…"

A black and green cloud opened up at the ceiling and a boy fell through it. Letting out a loud scream, he plunged to the floor with a dull thud as everyone moved the heck out of the way of the weird person who appeared out of nowhere.

"By the Gods, if you say sorcery, I will have you locked in my dungeon for all of eternity, Prince Ohann."

Having said her piece, Elsa glided forth and stood in front of the boy. As he groaned and rectified himself, she realized he was not a boy but a man, around her age. She smiled at him and his eyes shot downwards after he caught a glance of her attire. Assuming he was wary of her queen status she curtseyed deeply and awaited his response. He stayed there, frozen for a moment, and then as if realizing what was expected of him, he bowed in a way which screamed of grandeur and purpose. She raised a brow and watched as his left arm stayed clasped around the right.

"Are you hurt? What is your name?"

His eyes finally turned toward her and the electric green caught her fancy. His stalk white hair obscured the better part of his oddly black eyebrows and he smiled unsurely. "My name is Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Well, Mister Phantom, might you answer me how it was that you arrived at my castle in the fashion of which you did?"

"Believe me, Ma'am, if I could answer I would. All I can answer is that I was at my Keep whenever I was forcibly, irrevocably, removed from my place of power and landed upon your floor. I hope I have not caused damage to your fine estate and am prepared to pay for any damages."

"Boy, I suggest you brush up your language. That's our Queen, not just a ma'am!"

At Kristoff's sharp tone and warning, Danny Phantom hit his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me for my grievances, oh Queen. Might I ask your name, My Liege?"

"I am addressed as Queen Elsa. I inquire unto you, what is a 'Keep'? Which place of power does it hold?"

Deciding it wise to not mention ghosts to this strange timeline, Danny remained knelt and placed a great amount of dignity in his voice. "I reside at Phantom's Keep. The Keep is my castle. I am King Daniel, the sole ruler of the land known as Phantoura. I ask for diplomatic immunity towards whatever grievances I have caused you, oh Queen."

"Diplo—what?"

He winced but thought on his feet. "I ask to be not killed for interrupting your grand celebration, Mi Lady. My land calls it diplomatic immunity. It is immediately applied to any ruler and any crime which they commit in another kingdom is directed back to their own home ruling country to deal with instead of punishment held in the offending country. We hope for less wars to be carried out using this practice."

"Impressive. I would like to know more of how your Kingdom is run, King Phantom. Perhaps a chamber can be offered to you. I must tell you, if you are to find your way back to your home the way you came, it may take a while."

He outright laughed at that then a sterling white cape which fastened around his neck appeared out of nowhere and the surrounding parties gasped. His eyes shot open wide and he paled. "It…I am sorry, I forgot where I was for a second. It…its ice. Ice powers. I offer a token of it to you, Queen Elsa."

He flipped his hand palm up and spun white around from thin air. A small elegant looking rhombus appeared and he handed it to the bedazzled queen. "A…a crystal which will never melt. I have ice powers."

"You have…you can…you're like…like me." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the floor in a most un-queenly lump. Fearful gasps arose in the room and Danny swiftly knelt down and picked her up effortlessly in the famous bridal style.

He glanced up and found the only other person in the room with true concern in her face. "I take liberty to assume that you are her family, I beseech you to lead me into her bedchambers so I might place her down? I would like to later inquire why she said I was like her. But that can come lat…HEY! What in the name of…"

He started and almost lost the concentration to continually hold the queen when he spotted ice encasing his arms and belly. His stomach quivered from the icy sensation and his mouth dropped wide open. "By the Gods…she has ice powers too. Wow, that's absolutely amazing."

As Princess, Queen, and Princess entered her bedroom and Danny gently placed her down, a thought occurred watching the Queen in her unwilling slumber. _She…she's so beautiful._ Pushing the improper thought from his head he exhaled and glanced to the rather worried Anna and took her hand, kissing it also, and bowed in a caring notion. "She cares for you, Princess. I can see it. And you for her. She shall awaken. Unless your principles of ruling differ strongly than mine, however, is it not your responsibility to see to the ball? I can wait for her to awaken. The door can be left open as well, for though I am a man of honor, you have no reason to trust me. Does that sound proper to you, Princess…?"

"Anna. Princess Anna. And yes, that sounds fine. Something tells me you will be here many, many nights."


	2. Insight

CHAPTER TWO

The glaring white of the room blinded eyes of icy blue, and Danny started awake with a gasp as he saw that he had not only fallen asleep, but was covered with a medium layer of snow which pelted from the ceiling. Glancing to the only other royal in the room, he smiled as he saw she was still asleep, but a peaceful slumber had overtaken her unconscious state, and again the amount of beauty this one woman possessed gripped him like his icy cold core. She flinched and whimpered in her sleep and the snow increased, making even the Ghost Boy flinch from the sharp cold that began to grip his heart. Phasing swiftly into his side which was less influenced by the cold, the king frowned as even then, his skin prickled and breathing came in sharper rasps and he gently shook the queen's shoulder.

"Milady? Queen Elsa? Can you…can you please warm the room up? It's quite cold."

But she didn't stir, and if anything happened, the intensity of the room's temperature only worsened into nearly unbearable. He could feel his human side truly dying from frostbite and the onset of hypothermia, and he quickly turned toward the fireplace and shot a quick shot of green fire at it, the result of the heat exploding into a well-lit, albeit green, fire and he huddled up to it just as the queen started to stir. He hated to do it, but he doused the fire swiftly and turned to face her just as she opened her eyes and her face fell as she saw the amount of her powers which had been exerted. "Conceal, don't feel. I…I apologize, King Danny. I am not the best at controlling my power yet. I have mostly mastered it but…well, I have yet to completely grasp it…"

"Say no more. I understand. My family was in grave peril when mine onset the first time. I had no choice but to be trapped in a separate kingdom, an allies kingdom now mind you, and learn how far these hard-water tricks could take me, and how far could I go before getting very weak."

"Oh? What kind of family do you have? Have you a wife and children?"

He laughed, a sad, forlorn chuckle that gave way to hidden pain and he shook his head. "No. My family might as well not exist now, unfortunately. But my family was average, my mother, father, older sister and a younger sister. Jasmine was my older sister and Danielle was the younger, and she was adopted after I found her on the streets. I had a fiancé three years ago, but we called it off. My elder sister passed in a horrible accident with an enemy that I had thought she could handle, but I was mistaken and could not get to her in time. My other family have wanted nothing to do with me since then, save Danielle. Samantha, my intended wife-to-be, abandoned me after my family twisted it so that I put my sister in danger on purpose. So though I could have forced her to remain my bride, it was not right and I let her go. I fled my hometown and claimed my full passage as king. I had obtained the throne from fighting the other ruler, a cruel man whom tried to obliterate his entire kingdom. Though, at that time, I was fourteen and only wanted peace between that kingdom and mine. So I appointed somebody else I trusted to care for the new kingdom. I fled after my family's anger forced me into hiding, and began my rule. That was two years ago, and now my kingdom is flourishing and a beautiful place."

Elsa took in his slightly deflated stature, which returned to a proper posture for someone befitting his title upon his prideful words of his kingdom. She slowly got out of her bed and walked to him, reaching out and touching his shoulder in a silent apology. As his green eyes flashed with warmth, he almost leaned into her arm but caught himself before his instincts could act upon it and he smiled gratefully. "It has been a long two years, Queen Elsa. My sister sought my return to my parents but after denying her that simple pleasure, she moved to my new home. Two of my dearest friends did as well. Their names are Knight Tucker and Lady Valerie. I assume…or at least, I dearly hope…that Tucker is ruling in my stead at the moment. Because, knowing Danielle, my kingdom will cease to exist if she is in charge for very long."

Danny chuckled at this and upon seeing Elsa's confused look he tried to explain. "My sister…I love her, but a queen or true royal, she is not. There isn't a tactful or graceful bone in her body, God bless her. Knowing her, she is probably going door to door, _with my worst enemies_, asking them over a cup of hot chocolate if they have seen me. All things considered, it's probably not such a bad idea, seeing as one of them removed me from my throne."

It was now Elsa's turn to have the giggles, and she turned away slightly. "Oh, I can beat you at that, King Danny. My sister, Anna? She got engaged during the evening dinner course to the man who wished to kill me and steal my place of stature the night of my coronation and got quite touchy when I wouldn't give her my blessing."

Danny's jaw dropped open and he shook his head. "Touché. You…you have bested me, my queen. I submit to thee. I think world's most challenging sibling award goes to you."

He bowed to her and she laughed, platinum blond hair falling in her face and she swiftly brushed it back. "I think my kingdom would still be intact upon my disappearance. It was when I took a…a vacation following my coronation. But then, Anna went with me so…well, okay, allow me to restate that. My kingdom might be at war with every nation within existence, but it would still be here physically. Most likely not occupied but…but at least standing. I hope."

Her guest's smile was full of mirth and he grinned. "If I went anywhere, if I was you, I'd build a fence of ice surrounding the castle and grounds. Better safe than sorry." He paused and then realized that there had been something he wished to ask her. And never being one to beat around the bush he raised his brow at her. "How did you receive your powers? And when did you get them?"

"I was…well, as far as the kingdom knows, I was born with them but it isn't so. Otherwise, as far as magic goes, Anna would have some type of powers as well, since it would have ran through both our parents blood for magic as strong as mine to have been possessed at the young age it was. But my parents were normal. But from what my Papa told me, when I was a very young baby, at my presentation to my mother's home kingdom, an elderly woman came up as if to present my parents with a gift. But she left a curse on me. In it, I was cursed with a frozen heart and cold, unbridled fury which would plunge Arendale into unending winter. And I've had powers ever since."

The raw pain in her eyes made Danny want to shoot something and he stood, taking her hand and kissing it with more intensity than needed or required. Remembering her earlier statement about the guy who had wanted her life and throne, he gently cupped her face and looked into her eyes, his voice softening in a way he had not heard it do since Samantha Mansin had entered and eventually left his life. She looked at him, blushing profusely and a bit startled that he had dated touch her in such an inappropriate, forward, direct way. He brushed some hair away from her face and searched for the right words to say to her.

"You are only what you believe yourself to be, Queen Elsa. If you are the enemy, out is because you believe so. If you believe yourself to be the greatest thing since cake, then you are but only if you work for it. Nothing is easy nor is anything handed to you or me for that matter. You are not a monster and your heart is golden, not cold. You are beautiful. Show people that and they will see. Some people lack intelligence more so than others but eventually even the slowest will understand that you are a blessing."

Tears pricked her eyes and he brushed them away with his thumb. "But you haven't seen how my kingdom is run, King Danny. How can you be so sure of these things?"

He smiled even more than he already was and shook his head. "Because my queen, I can see how your heart is. You are well loved and cared for. Anyone in my kingdom would be grateful for a queen like you. I-"

Realizing suddenly what he had just said his hand slipped from her cheek and he backed out of the room with his face a bright, horrifying chartreuse. "Guards! I ask for one of you to please direct me to the room Princess Anna set up for me, if one of you gentleman would be so kind?"

"Yes King Phantom. Right away, Sir."

And as he left her, going out of sight with a royal _fwish_ of his rich, kingly attire, she was greeted with her sister.

Left alone in his room of icy blue woods, black snowflake accenting, and rich green fabrics, Danny Phantom had no choice but to ponder the last six hours of his life. It had been a normal half-life at his Keep's main throne room. He had, in fact, been on his way to talk to his sister about why allowing live animals into the ghost zone's butchering house was not a very bright idea, when he was approached by an intangible ghost who he had never before seen, which didn't happen very often. Even as king of such a great and numerous nation he found it almost necessity to know as many of his subjects as possible. At the odd ghosts' declaration that he had been wronged by the king, Danny quickly offered to solve the problem in the throne room, backtracking with the ghost at his back. Once there, however, as he turned to face the accusing spirit, the translucent being blasted a portal behind Danny and blasted him through.

Though becoming a full king had gifted Danny many, many new powers, some of those being that he had telekinesis, advanced mind control, and his most known-for ability, to see into the heart of anybody, finding their faults and shortcomings, as well as their goodness and pure-heartedness if he chose to. And in the heart of Queen Elsa….he liked what he saw.

Elsa…just the name made him want to go out and buy a million flowers, a diamond ring, a pressed suit, and dance with her all night long. It made him want to get down on bended knee, made him feel like standing still in hurricane force winds, and like he had had the fog cleared away, like he had just awoken. He was, quite frankly, scared like heck. The two romances he had had, fell apart quickly. This one might be different, however. The song "_I Keep On Loving You_" by Reba McEntire came to the twenty two year olds mind, a song his elder sister had practically worshipped during her early teenage years when she had dated the same cheating, lying douche bag of a guy who she somehow always went back to despite the ten times they had called it quits. She had tried multiple times to explain it to Danny, about how love was eternal and that there was just something about this guy that held her captive, how he made he feel special. Gods, how she had been entranced by him until she found out Danny's secret and anything personal to her revolved around only her brother. The only guy she had dated after that was a three day relationship with Johnny Thirteen. He couldn't deny that this inexplicable love for the Ice Queen was stronger than anything he'd felt before, with either Samantha Manson or Valerie Grey, and both of those paled so much in comparison to this woman who seemed to only have good and the desire to do right in her heart. Danny could not deny it, he was head over heels in love.

Back in her room, Elsa was continually questioned by her younger sister who seemed almost pushy for a relationship. "Well, what did you think of him? Did he explain his powers? Is he want you want in a guy…when's the wedding date? Do you like him?" Anna babbled on and on for several minutes, her eyes lighting up with every sentence and dancing in the dim light. Elsa sighed, long since used to this behavior but still finding it as annoying as day one. Striding forward, she placed a hand on Anna and silenced her with a sharp shake of her head.

"No, Anna. I do not like him."

Anna looked as though she might burst into tears until Elsa sent a quirky smile her way.

"I love him."

As her hand reached up to touch where Danny had so gently caressed her cheek, so softly stroked her when she could have frozen him there, deader than a doorknob, she seemed like she was glowing like the sun to Anna and Elsa's smiled was near blinding. "He was…amazing, Anna. So open, even though I didn't ask. He made jokes like second nature, he wasn't stiff or uncaring, and he is already a king. He has every requirement I would have asked all those gentlemen whom met me at this castle tonight. I just hope he feels the same way. Either way, I will have to spend some time getting to truly know him before I ask. BUT, there is hope."

Anna's excited squeals could be heard throughout the castle grounds.

**A/N: I referenced one of my favorite songs by Reba McEntire, because I can see Danny having issues loving after being single for quite a while. I don't know why, really. I'll tie it in later. More questions are to be answered next update! Leave them and I'll try to fit them in. I think we shall see Tucker next chapter!**


	3. Conceal Don't Feel

Tucker Foley had never been so angry. He could not physically recall a time when his entire being seized with rage, fear, and dark purpose. Grabbing the ghost by the collar, he slammed it into the castle wall, cracking the stone and the metal in Skulker's head denting. "What the actual….In the name of….I cannot even at the moment…WHO DID YOU SEE GO INTO THE CASTLE?!"

Skulker's eyes were wide open and showing pure terror at the extent of rage the knight was showing.

"I…The Ghost King, he was in the gardens and I saw a ghost go up to him and follow him into the castle. After that, well, we all know King Danny has gone missing…but it is not my problem! I am a hunter."

Letting out a scream of utter wrath, Tucker drew back to hit the ghost for his ruthless impudence but instead Skulker began smoking and then was engulfed by hot green ectoplasmic beams and the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' was reduced to a green screeching blob in a twisted hunk of melted metal. Danielle floated forward, tears streaming from her eyes and she crossed her arms. "Listen here, you worthless piece of crap. I can obliterate you with one more misspoken word of yours, and I will, too. I'm not like Danny. I do not have to worry about politics and stature. So, I suggest you start looking into who the ghost was. And do it fast. I know where you live."

The ghost trembled and rushed off with the promise to find out the unknown ghost's identity. And with the need for a show of bravado gone, Tucker turned towards the so-called princess of Phantoura and opened his arms, smiling sadly as she flew into them, gasping his shoulders with a desperate need for comfort. He rubbed her back absent-mindedly, listening as she began to sob into his back about Danny's disappearance. When Jazz had died, it had destroyed her partially. And when the Fentons had destroyed Danny with their hate for him and disbelief that he would have taken her place if he could have, when he threw in the towel to human life and fled into the ghost zone and Danielle had spent over eight weeks searching for him only to find him the King of the Ghost Zone for the last seven and a half weeks, she was swift to pack her bags and return to him forever, bringing Tucker and a slightly reluctant Valerie with her.

It had taken Valerie longer to adjust to her new living situations since at nineteen, she was in the midst of her freshman year of college. Enjoying life immensely, since she and Tucker had become a couple at the end of high school and her world had been opened to the slightly insane world her boyfriend and his friends lived in on a day to day basis. But being as dedicated to family as she was, as she had been raised to be, she came with Tucker and left her entire world behind. As reward for her act of love and obvious trust, Danny had knighted Tucker and given Valerie the title of Lady, also giving her a small hand in decision making. She was dressed in only the finest linens and treated as a royal. She joined Danielle in that respect, for though the official title of Danny's sister was 'princess', she acted more like a Lady, or to be brutally honest, acted as a Lord, seeing as she was still slightly anti-feminine. She would wear makeup and dress the part but her brash, sharp way of addressing things were more masculine.

It was not all together uncommon to see her fence with some of the best teachers, and win at that.

Tucker realized through his memories that Danielle had quit crying, and he stepped back and gripped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. And as Dani's grass green met darker turquoise orbs, he spoke, making his voice strong and not break like it so wanted to. "Danielle, Danny is so strong. Don't give up and don't worry. He'll come back, if there's a way. You know he will. He's family in my eyes too. My brother. Brothers in all but blood. He will come back. If I know Danny, he will return as soon as possible. Most likely he's trying to figure out how to send word to us. Don't fret so. You know how these things go. Inter-dimensional planes and all that ja…stuff."

He had almost slipped up, almost said the word 'Jazz'. The word and person had been struck from Danny's books, for it was a reminder of his one true failure. And it wasn't only his hurt. Tucker had been there that day, when Jazz had gone up against Vlad Masters in a fight which all of them – Sam, Val, Dani, Danny, and Tuck – had gone up against the only other half-ghost. There had been Skulker there, paid to do his duty, and Vortex, simply wanting to add to the havoc. It had been disaster. But as Danny had beaten Vlad down, with Tucker and Sam at his side and Val with Dani, Jazz went up against Skulker. She had bested him a multitude of times since her sixteenth year, when her ghost fighting had begun in earnest. And he had had a new weapon, one Danny hadn't known about. When her scream of agony had split the air, Danny whirled around and saw her body aflame, having caught fire from the single blast of weaponry which Skulker possessed. He had screamed, the trauma of seeing his sister fall and flip about like a fish out of water after her body was doused with water from his ice powers, being too much for him and the scream had instantly progressed to his Ghostly Wail. This Wail had been stronger than any other before, and it had completely disintegrated Skulker's outer shell, and knowing when his butt was set to be cooked, Skulker got the heck out of there. The Wail had had an effect on more than just Skulker however, and it left Vlad in a brain-dead state.

Samantha Manson, too, had been affected. She had been knocked back by the sound waves of the blast, the sounds being so loud that they physically pushed each team member back. But she had been closest, and this had inadvertently rammed her skull into a rock, resulting in memory loss which the doctors at Amity Memorial had declared irreversible. She bought the lies the broken-hearted Maddie and Jack had spieled about their son. The loss of their daughter had damaged them into monsters, monsters who now wanted their son dead. After she accused her fiancé of his sister's death, the young man had fled, already believing it himself and not needing the blame from another person, especially one he loved so much. So they called the wedding off in the course of the next year.

Tucker clenched his jaw at the memory of his friend-turned-enemy. She had left Amity Park, Illinois, a few weeks after the breakup. Quite frankly, if she needed a kidney, Tucker would bomb the hospital. He hated her for how she had hurt Danny. How she had hurt Danielle. He wouldn't seek revenge, at least he didn't per Danny's request, but if it had been up to him…well, put it this way, she would be hanging in the dungeon, beaten every hour.

A door opened and Tucker directed his attention to it. "Yes? What is it?"

Queen Dorothea hesitated. She had heard of King Danny's disappearance and she bit her lip. "I…I came with condolences, and to state that if King Phantom's Keep needs any attendance, I will be happy to personally help. I will take my leave now."

As she left, Tucker smiled. She and Danny had taken to being allies of trade in the last two years, and it had worked perfectly. He had thought, that perhaps, the two would get closer and join in matrimony but it had never even been a subject breeched. Suddenly, the door opened again, harsher, and Valerie hurried in, glancing at Danielle's form resting contentedly on Tucker's shoulder. Seeing her friend, Danielle jerked up and her face resembled beets. Valerie laughed and shook her head. "I wish I could leave you two cuties here, but there is a slight issue."

"Dear Gods, what now?"

"Well, Danielle, someone has to rule. And well, by the ancient rules, you are the one who must take Danny's place until he returns but...Tucker has more, eh, maturity and stability. And tact. Tucker has a lot of tact. The entire kingdom already knows that Danny was attacked and is in a wormhole somewhere, so this announcement of whom rules in his stead needs to come tonight before anarchy sets in."

Danielle's face set and she stepped backward. "Yes. I agree with you. Regent Tucker is to be ruler in Danny's stead. All Hail, King-Regent Foley."

Tucker shook from fear as he nodded and controlled his facial expressions. None could ever know his fear over this. He just prayed Danny would hurry up and come back. Tucker was not a leader, he never had been. It was why he always would be found behind Danny as children and teens. He took Valerie's hands and pulled her close, smiling with courage in his young heart. "As long as I have my Lady and Love, I will take the throne in his stead. Valerie?"

The young woman's eyes gleamed as she took in the deeper meaning. Her nod sent Tucker's heart soaring and she spoke gently, as soft as a dove's morning coo. "Nothing official until Danny returns. This needs to be celebrated and announced when the entire family is here. Is that permissible?"

Tucker nodded and his eyes sparkled as he turned toward the left door and the trio walked out onto the balcony, ready to send out news of the new ruling couple who would rule in the stead of the beloved king.

All three of them had the same thought, though none spoke of it.

_I hope Danny returns soon._

**_***Back in Arendale***_**

Elsa groaned in frustration. Due to her…unexpected visitor…she had canceled her ball, and this had led to many disgruntled royal families, which called for feathers to be smoothed and apologies and promises of expenses paid to be put in order. She sighed again and then noticed a chill come into the room, and glancing up saw Danny in full out royal attire standing there, a large silver plate in his hands. Cocking a brow, she sat up from her slump of aggravation, gifting him a smile.

"What are you doing here, My King?"

His eyes twinkled, and she noticed then that his hair had snow crystals in it, crystals which shook as he strode forward. "Princess Anna stated you had not eaten since this morning was so busy. So I cooked some lunch for us both."

His suit was a creamy white, with a bright blue silk tie fitted properly around his neck. His pans were properly pressed, and soft blue dual lines accompanied the stitches which combined the suit's front and back sides. His shoes were a polished black, and his cape was the one which he had formed last night to the shock of all, a cape going down to mid-thigh and made of pure snow and ice, with the fastening ornament a non-melting crystal like the one he had gifted Elsa with the night prior. His green eyes shone and made the soft colors of his clothing even more entrancing. He knelt gently on one knee and presented her with the meal, and she took it with full grace and style, setting it upon her desk and opening it to reveal a five star meal of delicate finger foods, with small birds set to the side. He smiled and hesitated. "I…I'm not much of a cook. But I made the soup in the middle. It's an old family recipe at my home. The birds were a part of your kingdom. But they look like they will be good."

Elsa threw her head back and laughed at that. As she regained her poise a few moments later, he reached out and his fingers graced her behind the ear, slowly going down and his fingertips finally halting at her jawline. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Elsa's eyes shot wide open, disbelief glimmering in her orbs of iridescent blue, and she started to pull away then paused seemed to think better of it, leaning into his kiss instead, and her hands wandering up to grip his silver-toned hair. Suddenly, his hands were there, supporting the arch her back possessed as their kiss deepened. Right before things got any colder, Danny pulled apart almost tearfully and watched the snowflakes their short burst of love had produced. Both breathless from partial wonder and partially the minute long kiss each had just endured, her hand touched her lips and she stared at him.

"This can't happen again, Danny. It can't."

His smile seemed to break apart, and she could see that his heart followed. She bit her lip and her frosty breath was seen in the air and she used that as an excuse. "It's dangerous. Look at what we created just by this one simple kiss. Full blown love would destroy my kingdom. I can't have that. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

With that, she rushed out of the room, getting to her bedroom and grabbing the bed post to keep her on her feet. Even then. All it did was help her slide down onto her knees with a bit more grace and she let the tears fall. She had never felt this type of emotion before, not any kind of love beside sisterly protection or childhood love to her parents. Something this strong had to be concealed. It couldn't be felt. And she found that perhaps, a little bit of history would have to repeat itself. Raising her head she dried her tears and lifted herself to a standing position. She would not let this new type of love cloud her judgment or impair her. He would go home soon, at least she hoped so. And then he would soon be forgotten. The only thing she would have to remember him by was a crystal and the fact that that had been her first kiss.

**A/N: I personally have problems believing that Elsa is mentally in control all the blasted time due to her life of being in, at least for the most part, solitary confinement. Anything truly new would be…well…scary and/or disastrous. So she would shy away from it. That's my view on it. Danny centered next chapter I think. And chances are there won't be anything from me for the rest of the week. I'm in the middle of moving and some problems have come up. I apologize for that. I'm also trying my hardest to enroll myself in nighttime courses and find a part time job. Financially not at my best right now and so yeah. But Saturday I should have it posted. I'll work on this at night but won't have much time but I wwill try.**


End file.
